The Truth Behind the Lie
by somethingleftunderwater
Summary: It's Sharon's last night before she joins FID and she's looking for something (or someone) to do. Will most likely become M rated in later chapters.


A/N: This is my first Major Crimes fic, so all reviews would be appreciated. I've had this on my laptop for a while now, just taking up space. This is kind of an AU story, Sharon and Andy are at the ages they are now, but she is just about join FID. Anyway, I hope you like it. Oh, and it might become M rated down the line, so...

**The Truth Behind the Lie **

Contrary to popular belief, Sharon Raydor wasn't averse to breaking the rules every now and then, she just preferred to do it on her own terms. Soon though, the professional standards that she would have to uphold would be even higher and now was the perfect time for one last moment of reckless abandon, before her reputation would be under more intense scrutiny. She didn't want anything to come back and bite her on the ass once she joined FID.

She stepped into the dimly-lit bar, paint was beginning to peel from the walls and wooden stools with worn cushioned seats were the furniture of choice. It wasn't her usual type of hangout, but she thought she'd be spontaneous when she drove past it on the way home from work.

It was the middle of December and a chill leapt down Sharon's throat and into her chest. She gasped, a short shiver escaping her. Taking a seat at the end of the bar, she undid the buttons on her jacket and put her gloves in her handbag.

She sighed, barely audible. She had no idea what she wanted to do on her last night of self-appointed inhibition. Maybe she'd sleep with a random stanger. Maybe she'd get completely drunk on tequila shots, put some Joan Jett on the worn-out jukebox and dance on a table. She was willing to go wherever the moment took her.

"What can I get ya?", the bartender broke her from her train of thought, his adenoidal voice surprising her given his large build.

Sharon cleared her throat quietly and gave him an impish grin, "Surprise me."

The man winked and nodded as he went to create whatever mystery cocktail he was planning to give her.

"You're braver than I thought." A mans voice, deeper than the bartenders, then a chuckle.

How dare he make such an assumption.

She raised her head, preparing to give him her best 'I know how to use a gun so don't push me' look. About to rebutt his statement, it struck her how attractive he was. He had salt-and-pepper hair and was wearing a leather jacket. Taking a last sip of his soda, his eyes locked on to hers and she felt like she were on fire. The hairs on her arms stood to attention and her skin itched all over. Maybe this man could be her last moment of recklessness?

Sharon cleared her throat and looked away, embarrassed at her obvious reaction to him. "Excuse me?" She steered her stool slightly in his direction so she could cross her legs. Completely forgetting her argument, she flipped her hair over her shoulder, licking her lips a little. Oh shit, she was flirting. She berated herself. Her mind told her that she was supposed to be annoyed with him, but her racing heartbeat (and lightly throbbing core) were telling a different story.

"You never know what Big Benny is gonna cook up" he tittered, setting his glass down.

"Whatever it is, I think I can handle it", she chuckled.

'Big Benny' came back with a glass of a very fruity smelling concoction. "It's called 'Sex In the Surf'", he beamed, Sharon could tell he was proud of the creation.

She took a sip, suddenly wary of the looks Benny and the mystery man were giving her, obviously anticipating her reaction. She hummed in approval and Benny's chest heaved in victory. "This is really good." She gave him an appreciative nod and grinned.

Benny sauntered off, still baring teeth in a triumphant smile, when a steady hand came to land in front of her face. "Andy."

She held out her hand in return and they shook hands. Within a moment, Sharon had pulled away, completely taken aback by the small bolt of electricity that had gone through her body at the touch of his soft, yet firm hands. But then again, maybe it was just her imagination. She regained enough of her senses to introduce herself. "Sharon."

He grinned broadly and gestured towards the empty stool next to her, "You waiting for somebody?"

"Go ahead. " she replied, turning herself to face the bar once again. He made himself comfortable (or at least as comfortable as you could get on stools like that) and a short moment of silence passed before she asked, "So, how brave did you think I was?"

"I don't know, it got your attention though, didn't it?" A cheeky grin appeared on his face and Sharon giggled. For a millisecond, she was surprised with herself. She hadn't done that in years.

"So... Andy, does that line usually work or do you fall flat on your face?"

His eyes softened, but the smirk remained firmly in place. "Never used it before, how is it working so far?"

"Maybe you'll know in the morning." Her coy smile of invitation turned into an embarassed giggle. Where did that come from? Maybe it was the Sex in the Surf.

His brown orbs darkened for a short second and Sharon felt her cheeks redden. She'd never been this playful with a complete stranger before and knowing she could get that kind of reaction from him, it was kind of... intoxicating.

"Well, I'll take whatever feedback I can get" he gazed at her, a boyish smirk adorning his features. He looked back at Benny and put two fingers in the air, indicating he wanted another soda.

She chuckled, then took another gulp of her drink, obviously needing some more courage to carry on in the direction that this conversation was heading. But instead she found that she wanted to know more about him. He had a kind face. Or maybe she just didn't want to feel that guilty in the morning if she slept with him. She decided to change the subject. "So, what do you do, Andy?"

Benny had come over with another soda, handing it to him without a word. He nodded in thanks and turned back to her. "I'm a police officer."


End file.
